1. Field of the Invention
This present invention is directed to improved skins or surfaces for light reflector umbrellas and methods of using light reflecting umbrellas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographers use different types of lighting devices to create diffused light for photographing their subjects. Light directly from a light source, such as a strobe, comes in a straight line and can produce harsh, hard shadows on a subject. Conventional devices create soft diffused light by directing light through a diffusing material or by bouncing light off a second surface. A conventional lighting umbrella is one type of light “bouncing” source. In the conventional umbrellas, light from a bulb is bounced off the inside of the metalized umbrella to create a soft indirect light that creates softer shadows on the subject. A need exists for an improved light umbrella that expands the lighting options that photographers can use to shape the light and produce diffuse lighting to photograph their subjects.